Canine Conundrum
Canine Conundrum is the twenty-first episode of Season 4 and the eighty-sixth episode of Code Lyoko. Plot The episode opens in the Digital Sea, where the Lyoko Warriors are intercepted by William and a Shark on their way to a new Replika. After a long battle, the Lyoko Warriors are victorious, but the effort expends too much of the Skid's energy, and they are forced to abort their mission. After the others return to Earth, Jeremie, frustrated by the failure, suggests they all turn in for the night. When Ulrich and Odd enter their dorm room, they find Kiwi has torn up Ulrich's pillow, causing an argument between the two friends. The next morning, Jeremie, Aelita, and Yumi all side with Ulrich in regards to Kiwi being a nuisance, and they force Odd to move the dog into the Factory for two weeks as punishment for his recent bad behavior. Later that day, Odd reluctantly takes Kiwi to the lab, and shortly after he leaves, the Superscan detects an activated tower in the Desert Sector. Meanwhile, a spectre enters Jeremie's dorm room, where it possesses Kiwi 2. Jeremie, who is in the rec room with Aelita, is alerted to the activated tower via his laptop, after which he calls Odd, who turns around and heads back to the Factory. Aelita then calls to inform Yumi, who is in a Pencak Silat class with Ulrich, Sissi, Hiroki and Johnny in the school gymnasium. However, when she and Ulrich attempt to leave the gym, they are confronted by Kiwi 2, who reveals the ability to multiply. The clones then attack en masse, forcing Ulrich and Yumi to retreat back into the gym. As Yumi and Ulrich convince Jim, Sissi, and the others in the gym to help them escape, Jeremie and Aelita arrive at the Factory, and Aelita and Odd are sent to Lyoko. Once there, they are approached by William as they come close to the activated tower. In the gym, Jim, Sissi, and Hiroki fend off the army of Kiwi robots while Ulrich and Yumi escape into the campus boiler room through an air duct. However, when more robot clones find them, Ulrich stays behind to fight while Yumi enters the sewer via a hidden door in the boiler room. On Lyoko, Odd clashes with William while Aelita continues on towards the tower, where she is confronted by two Tarantulas. Meanwhile, in the sewer, Yumi is chased by two robots, but manages to reach the Factory unharmed. On campus, Ulrich is badly injured by the multitude of robots and is saved only when Jim drags him into a well-barricaded room. When Jeremie calls Ulrich for an update, Jim answers his cell phone and informs Jeremie of Ulrich's dire condition. At the Factory, the two robots finally catch up to Yumi as she enters the elevator, where they knock her unconscious and then attack Jeremie and the real Kiwi once the elevator reaches the lab. Meanwhile, on Lyoko, Aelita and Odd swap opponents, and Odd runs out of Laser Arrows before he can defeat the monsters. However, as Jeremie defends against the robots in the lab, Kiwi jumps onto the interface keyboard, and his paws miraculously input the reloading program, allowing Odd to defeat the last monster. In the gym, Ulrich loses consciousness, and Jim, Sissi, Hiroki, and Tamiya prepare for a new wave of robots to breach their barricade. On Lyoko, Odd is devirtualized when he is hit with an Energy Field dodged by William, leaving Aelita alone. However, Aelita uses her Creativity to conjure a clone of herself, and while William throws the clone into the Digital Sea, the real Aelita enters the tower. The Kiwi clones launch an assault on Jim and the others as Aelita succeeds in deactivating the tower, destroying the clones and saving Jeremie, Odd, Kiwi, and those in the gym. To erase the damage done by the robots, Jeremie then performs a return to the past. Sometime later, the Lyoko Warriors convene in Odd and Ulrich's dorm room, where Odd praises Kiwi for reloading his Laser Arrows and demands the others reverse Kiwi's punishment. The others relent but laugh when they discover Kiwi is already back to his annoying habits, having chewed a hole in Odd's pant leg. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Kiwi Superstar. *This episode marks the second and final appearance of William's personal submarine, the Rorkal; its first appearance was in Lost at Sea. *Kiwi 2 looked significantly different in its appearance in this episode. Originally, when it made its debut in ''The Robots'', it was a dark grey color with black eyes. In this episode, it was a metallic silver color with red eyes and partially exposed wires. *Kiwi 2 seemed to be highly adaptive, being able to adjust to handle scenarios it was forced to deal with. *This episode marks the second appearance and final appearance of Kiwi 2. *When Ulrich was holding off numerous robots, they disappeared when defeated, but when others were holding them off, they were just destroyed. *In this episode, Aelita's Energy Fields (when combined together) are shown to be able to absorb X.A.N.A. William's Zweihänder's energy slashes when he fires it at her in the Desert Sector. *For unknown reasons, the Holomap is switched onto the one showing the Digital Sea even after Jeremie sent Aelita and Odd to Lyoko. Gallery namespace = File category = Canine Conundrum format = ,%PAGE%\n,, ca:Un gos multiplicat per dos es:Un dilema de perros fr:Kiwi superstar gl:Un can multiplicado it:L'enigma canino pl:Odcinek 86 "Wielokrotność psa" pt:Enigma canino ro:O enigmă canină ru:Собачья загадка sr:Псећи проблеми Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Canine Conundrum Category:Code Lyoko Category:Needs Images